


Tales of the Need/Want

by Hermitstull



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitstull/pseuds/Hermitstull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you ever wonder what's going on behind the scenes or in the background? Because the back up singers lead some interesting lives too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Need/Want

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a small challenge tossed my way a couple of weeks ago about some Defiance fan fiction regarding the back story for a minor yet intriguing character. So first up, McPeters aka the girl who dances in the giant sock.
> 
> And here is the first of another collection of one shots and possible mini series (ala The Vodka Made Me Do It) set in the world of Defiance that may or may not involve the major characters. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

“There’s a meeting in 15,” Treasure Doll poked her head around the corner. “You know how Amanda is about being late.”

“Got it.”

You looked in the mirror, applying the last of what you (now) needed for the trade.  Hiding the scars of who you once were, of who you could really be.  Your eyes locked on the slight scar on your shoulder.

He hadn’t lied when he told you that the tattoo removal would be complete.

 

_“You’ve got the knack,” Sarge clapped you on the back. “I’m going to recommend you for special training. I haven’t seen instincts like yours since Josh Nolan.”_

_“Thanks,” somehow you gave him a small smile. The only reason you’d joined up was for the pay. Your mom and baby brother weren’t going to survive if it wasn’t for the pay.  They were in a refugee camp just outside of Chattanooga and you hoped that somehow they’d get the money you sent._

_You vaguely remembered the stories your dad had told about his crazy days on the quad.  About the antics he and his friends got into when he’d been the same age as you._

_But that was before the Votons came._

_And before he’d died saving your life._

_So you’d signed up as soon as you turned 14. Ready to kick some alien butt and set your planet free._

 

“Rumor has it there are some high rollers coming in on today’s Land Coach,” Amanda met your eyes briefly. “So you know what that means. We need to be on point tonight. The script will be flowing if we do our jobs right.”

“Are you okay,” Bailey asked as the meeting broke up.  The former town council member had adapted almost as well as Amanda to her new role in the Need/Want.

“I’m fine,” you replied, “I’ll be ready for tonight.”

Gorath looked over and nodded.  How that Irath became the only person to understand just what you were thinking was beyond you.

 

_“Do not,” Cap’s voice broke slightly. You’d never heard him yell louder, “sit there and smile at me Corporal. You are nowhere as slick as you think you are.  Disobey my direct order again you’re in front of a firing squad. I don’t care if they say this war is almost over.”_

_“Yes sir,” you managed not to smirk as he huffed and puffed.  Word of the Defiant Few had spread through the ranks like wildfire._

_You’d killed a lot of people in the past five years and if the captain was the last of them you wouldn’t shed a tear. Your mother and brother needed you now that they were stranded outside of what had been Kansas City._

 

The mesh of the space where you plied your wares gave you the comfort of a barrier.  Allowed you the aloof us versus them attitude you needed to dance.  To entice. To keep patrons in the Need/Want so they would buy more of the watered down Scotch Amanda supplied or partake in the many varieties the Night Porters offered. 

You’d just started when Kenya disappeared so you hadn’t yet learned the Six Legged Monkey Crawl when Amanda took over. But she saw how you moved when Treasure Doll played the old world songs during the hours the Need/Want was closed while you cleaned.  And the former Mayor had seen the opportunity.

So you took it.

 

_“McPeters,” the aid worker mumbled as he scrolled through the long lists. The war was over. You had been honorably discharged and were ready to see your family again. Donovan and Wells had wanted you to join them in their quest for tech from the falling Arks but you declined. You hadn’t heard from your mother in months._

_Family always came first._

_You shifted from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting the word of your fate.  It had been almost eight years since you’d seen your mom. Your brother would be the same age as when you joined up._

_“I’m sorry Lieutenant,” the man’s eyes held sympathy you didn’t want to see. “Your mother passed away six months ago. Your brother was of age so he left the camp.”_

_“Did he say where he was going,” you keep your voice steady.  Tears would come later (if they came at all.)_

_“A new settlement just east of here in St. Louis,” he smirked, “they call it Defiance.”_

 

Treasure Doll’s mix of Tarr Trax and old world standards was blasting when the first of the high rollers walked in. You had expected Votan but they were human.  The Porters slipped quickly to their sides while Amanda smiled and poured them drinks.

Closing your eyes you spun around, hoping to remain in the background as the night’s pleasures where selected.  Forgetting the pain that after nearly ten years of searching the badlands with Defiance as your home base that was your constant copilot as each lead came up a dead end.

Now you let the news come to you at the Need/Want since travelers from Angel Ark to New York passed through on their way to somewhere else.  


End file.
